


When a girl meets a boy (or Adventures in Babysitting)

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Featuring the adorable Mustang kiddos, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Winry has her work cut out for her looking after the Mustang kids. Luckily she bumps into Edward at just the right time.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: FMA Secret Santa 2020





	When a girl meets a boy (or Adventures in Babysitting)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altoinkblots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altoinkblots/gifts).



> This is a late FMA Fullmetal Alchemist Secret Santa pinch-hit for altoinkblots.
> 
> I know you wanted fluff, so I hope you like this.

**When a girl meets a boy (or Adventures in Babysitting)**

**Winry** pushed the stroller down the path glancing at the little girl who skipped alongside her. The young woman was happy to get outside. The sun was shining down, and while the weather was warm, it was comfortable. A college student aspired to work in bioengineering, Winry was doing some childminding for the summer. 

Working as a babysitter for the Mustang kids could be challenging. Ellie and her little brother, Christopher, were great kids but with mischief and energy that was unrivalled by any of the other kids, she looked after. Still, the Mustangs paid well.

“We’re going to the park,” the little girl sang in a sing-song voice, ”Winry, I want to go on the swings!”

Winry smiled. “We are nearly at the park, Ellie. Have you ever been to this one?”

“I don’t know,” Ellie said with a shrug.

In the stroller, Christopher clapped his hands. “Park.”

The entrance gate was up ahead, and the little girl darted forward to hold the gate open for Winry and the stroller. Trees loomed on all sides and all but hid the park from the road. It was easy to forget you were in the city sometimes. 

“Watch where you’re walking, Ellie,” Winry warned as the girl nearly tripped over a tree root. “Stay on the path.”

Ellie looked into the stroller and kissed her brother on the head. 

“Christopher wants to watch me on the swings!”

“Swing!” Christopher declared, clapping his chubby hands. 

Laughing, Winry threw her head back. Five-year-old Ellie was determined to show off to her little brother, and Christopher adored his older sister.

Winry pointed Ellie in the direction of the playground, and the child skipped ahead. The young woman followed close behind, trying to navigate the stroller on the uneven and narrow path. 

Children’s voices filled the air as they got closer. The sound of their exasperated parents, calling them back was just as loud. 

“Slow down, El,” she called. “Don’t want to lose you.”

With a dramatic sigh, the little girl stopped in place. Looking over her shoulder, she performed a little pirouette. Winry snorted - Ellie was quite the performer, confident and poised. 

Once Winry caught up with her, the girl smiled impishly. 

“You’re so slow, Winry.”

“I’m sorry about that, but I am trying to push your brother. Next time, I’ll leave the stroller in the car, and he can walk.”

“Slow,” Christopher interjected. “Win slow.”

She feigned a loud and long sigh. “You’re both picking on me.”

Ellie stayed right beside her until they finally came to the playground. The play area was full of chattering kids with their parents watching over them. It was big enough that there was plenty to keep kids entertained but not too big that you couldn’t keep a close eye on the kids. 

“Can I play on the swings? I want to show Christopher how high I can go.”

“Go on, play on the swings.” Winry opened the gate. “Wait there until Christopher and I come over.” 

With a squeal, the girl ran off. Winry put the brake on the stroller before she untied Christopher. She carefully set him on the ground and took him by hand. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she kept Ellie in her sight. 

“Win!” He pointed at the slide. “I want.”

“Alright.” The slide was low enough that she could place him on the top and hold him securely as he came down the slide. He squirmed as she lifted him onto the top of the slide. “Are you ready?”

“Go!”

She held him in place as he slid down. 

“Again.”

“As you wish, master.” 

She lifted him again and held him securely while he slid down. He clapped, and Winry helped him back to his feet. 

“Swing now, Win!”

“Yes, sweetie, let’s go join your sister.”

She turned back to the swings. There was no sign of the child. “Ellie, honey!” Her heart in her throat, she looked around. She picked up Christopher, and they walked the perimeter of the playground. “Where are you, Ellie?”

* * *

  
  
  


**Edward** walked through the park, his hands in his pockets. He hated his job. Unfortunately, he needed to have enough money for college tuition for next semester. Working in a call centre sucked! Edward lost his temper more than he should and was one more warning away from being fired. Edward knew Izumi, his adoptive mother, would give him a job at the butcher shop if all came to all. He would rather listen to people yell at him than cut another joint of meat. At least, he didn’t stink of raw meat at the end of the day. Instead, Edward had a pain in his head and a rage that he satisfied by playing video games with his younger brother Alphonse. 

Picking up speed, Edward weaved around the group of kids congregated by the ice cream truck. After he found a bench, he threw himself down and stuffed earphones in his ears. He turned on some music to listen to while he ate a sandwich and drank his take away coffee. 

He scanned the area. A group of young men and women played with a soccer ball in the green front of him. He could hear the sound of the kids in the playground. He wished he didn’t have to go back to work in a half-hour. He ran his hand through his bangs and sighed. 

Edward finished his sandwich and coffee and put them into the trash can. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a little girl dart out of the playground chasing a dog. He chuckled, but when he didn’t see any adult following the kid, he got concerned. Perhaps he had just missed them. Unable to get rid of the unease, the young man followed the direction where the little girl had gone. The path she had chosen was under a canopy of trees, and Edward followed quietly, not wanting to scare the girl. 

He saw her sitting on a bench clinging to the dog in her arms, and she looked like she was about to cry. She didn’t see him as he approached. 

“Can you help me find them, boy?”

Edward stepped forward. Up close, he could see the child’s lip was trembling slightly, and her eyes were wet.

He spoke as gently as he could. “Hey, kid, are you lost?”

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” The girl’s eyes widened, she pulled the dog closer when it started to whimper. “You’re such a good boy.”

“Oh crap, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Edward ran a hand through his hair. “My name is Ed. Do you want me to help you find your parents? I’m sure they’re worried and trying to find you.”

To his horror, she burst into tears.

“Uh, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.”

The girl wiped at her eyes. “Do you know where the swings are?” 

He pointed back the way he came. “Your dog wants to take you on an adventure, huh?”

She gave him a teary smile. “You’re nice.” He heard a woman calling out. He looked over at the girl who jumped up. “It’s Winry!”

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Winry** called Ellie’s name. After walking around the playground twice and searching everywhere, she was panicking.

“Ellie, I swear if you’re hiding!” That was a lie. Winry would be relieved if the child would jump out and say “Boo.”

A man put his hand on her shoulder. He was holding a little boy’s hand. A concerned expression on his face, he asked the trembling woman, “Are you okay, dear?”

“Have you seen a little girl? Black hair, in two braids. She’s five!”

“Does she have a dog?” the boy asked. 

“No.”

“Oh god, I’ve lost her,” Winry moaned.

“Winry!”

She turned her to see a young man approach with Ellie. 

“Hey, is this your kid?” 

Relief flooded through her, and she ran to the girl who met her halfway. “Ellie, don’t ever do that to me again. God, you scared me!” She scanned the girl for any injuries belatedly noticing the small dog in her arms.

Ellie sniffled. “Winry, you found me!”

The young woman transferred Christopher to her hip and gave the girl a one-armed hug. She carefully avoided the little dog pressed to the girl’s chest. She pulled away and, feeling eyes on her; she turned to the young man who returned Ellie. How could she ever repay him? 

“Thank you so much.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s nothing.”

She smiled again. “It’s not nothing.” 

“I have a little brother.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I would hope someone else would do the same for him in that position.”

“Oh, what age is he?”

His face went a crimson red. “Uh, eighteen. But he is still my little brother.”

Winry burst out laughing. When he laughed too, she noticed the way his nose wrinkled. It was cute. 

“Ellie, please give the man back his dog.”

“The dog isn’t mine. I thought she owned the dog.”

Frowning, Winry looked at Ellie. 

“He’s mine now.” The girl held the dog closer. “I just wanted to play with the dog. I was going to come right back, but I couldn’t remember the way. Then Ed came.”

Winry glanced again at the man. She was so relieved that he had found her rather than some creep. She needed to have a good, long conversation with Ellie, or, well, her parents did. Although she got a shock, it was likely she wouldn’t do it again. 

Winry looked up at their saviour and smiled. “Thank you again.” She held out a free hand for him to shake. “I’m Winry. And these two are Ellie and Christopher. We’re going to the cafe across the street if you want to join us.”

Edward shook his head. “You don't owe me anything. I have to go back to work soon, but I could give you my number.”

He was blushing again, and Winry thought it was endearing. Smiling, she handed him her phone. 

He typed in his number and handed it back to her. “And it’s Edward by the way.”

“Thanks, Edward.” He waved over his shoulder as he walked away, and she smiled. 

* * *

  
  
  


**Edward** smiled when Winry entered the cafe. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. It was just a thank you; It’s not like it was a real date or anything. 

“Hi Edward, sorry, I’m late.” She sat down opposite him. ”Have you been here long?” 

“Only just arrived before you,” he lied.

“I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.”

“Listen, Edward, thank you so much for looking out for Ellie.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” He shifted in his chair. “It’s what any right-minded person would have done.”

She locked her eyes on his. “Still, you did it, and I’m grateful.”

“I like kids. They talk less shit than adults.”

“True.” She chewed her lip. “But they can be a handful. Ellie’s not the type to run off normally. I blame the excitement of finding the dog.”

“I get it.” He snorted. “My brother is obsessed with cats.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “This the same little brother you mentioned before?”

A waiter came over to take their order, saving Edward from having to come up with a witty reply. 

“Hi Winry, the usual?” The waiter smiled at Winry, a toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

“Hey, Jean.” She looked at Edward. “Do you like coffee and apple pie?”

“Yeah, as long as my coffee is strong and black. No milk, I hate milk.”

Her lip twitched. “What about the pie?”

Edward felt the blood rush to his cheeks. “Sorry, yeah. Pie’s good. Not fussy.”

“Except for milk.” She grinned. 

“You should have said you were allergic or something,” Jean winked. “Dates can be nerve-wracking.” He waggled his finger at Winry. “Go easy on him.”

Her lip twitched, and she turned back to Jean. “Can you get us a pot of coffee and two slices of apple pie?”

“So, you never told me how the parents reacted?” he asked. 

“Poor Ellie has lost some privileges, and they were annoyed that I let it happen. However, they fell in love with the dog, so I guess it had a happy ending. Well, as long as nobody answers the found dog posters.” 

“Hopefully, there isn’t someone looking for that dog then.” 

“I think Roy would have fired me if Riza didn’t point out just how sneaky Ellie can be. I don’t think I will be taking the Mustang kids to the park again for the foreseeable.”

“It’s probably for the best!” He frowned slightly. “Did you say Mustang as in Roy Mustang?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I never knew that bastard had kids. Let alone that they were so cute.”

“Oh, how do you know him?

“He was my professor last semester, always on my ass about something. He doesn’t like giving out As.”

“Oh, you go to Eastern University? Me too.”

“I’m hoping I won’t have him next semester but knowing my luck.”

“He does have a reputation as a hard-ass, but he’s a nice guy.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “You were the one who said he would have fired you if it wasn’t for his wife.”

The waiter returned with the coffee and pie. He gave Edward a thumbs-up as he left.

“So, what are you studying, Winry?”

“Biomedical-Engineering. My mom’s a doctor, and my dad is a biomedical engineer. So, you could say it’s the family business.”

His eyes widened at that. “That’s awesome. You must be really smart. I’m undecided about what I want to do, but I’m currently majoring in Chemistry. I swear if I end up with that bastard, Mustang, next semester I’ll switch majors.”

They both laughed.

When they finished their apple pie, Winry ordered another piece for them to share. Edward had enjoyed spending time with her; he hoped she felt the same. 

“Do you like Xingese,” she said. Her cheeks went delightfully pink. “I mean...”

“Xingese?” 

“Never mind.“ She dipped her head.

“Uh - uh - Xingese food. It’s good.”

She lifted her head. “Would you like to go for Xingese sometime?” 

“Oh!” The butterflies were back. ”You’re asking me on a proper date?”

“Yeah, I had a great time. I would like to see you again if you want.”

“Fuck, yeah.”

She blinked. “Did you just say fuck yeah?”

“Sorry, I mean, yeah I had a good time too.” He reached over to take her hand. He held his breath for a moment, but she didn’t move her hand away. “And I would really like that.”

“Fuck, yeah.” 

  
  
  


_FIN_

  
  
  



End file.
